Temporal Empire
The Temporal Empire was a large, self-proclaimed imperial government and dictatorship that once ruled much of the Kronian Multiverse through coercion and forceful suppression of resistance. In the wake of the Universal Paralysis, Temporus and Krataxus deemed it necessary to expand the rule of Darkness, by force if necessary. Utilising the overflowing Darkness as a result of Time coming to a standstill, the Temporal Empire was quick to forge massive armies of Undead Toa soldiers and Undead Matoran slaves. Utilising the ''Titan-II'' Battleship as a flagship for their military efforts, the Empire quickly expanded its rule into Estron, destabilising Arcturus Magna and the Galactic Council in the process. Shortly afterwards, Krataxus' armies sped towards Arcturus Magna where, after a brief invasion and fight, the Galactic Council was declared defunct and replaced by the Imperial Council of Planets. The Empire then began a campaign to crack down on its enemies, most notably Fairon and his team, eventually forcing the Toa team into hiding. This was not the last they saw of the Toa team, however; Lev attempted to establish a myriad of resistance forces on Estron, to no avail. After learning of the Nui Tower's secret and the possibility to restore Time, however, Fairon and his team split up and decided to attack the Nui Tower directly. This resulted in the imprisonment of Lev, Fyxan and Shadon, while also resulting in the partial destruction of the ''Titan-I'' Battleship as a result of Krataxus' discovery of their plans. After a long, heavy battle at the Nui Tower of Time, however, the Toa team defeated both Krataxus and, after Jareroden's sacrifice, the Primal Beast. The Temporal Empire collapsed shortly after. History Foundation After the Collapse of the Nui Tower of Time and the Universal Paralysis that followed, the newly-awakened Primal Beast pledged to establish his rule over the universe, so as to "avert possible disaster". It utilised the Universal Paralysis to awaken Darkness and call for Darkness to flow into the universe, putting itself at the command of an army of Undead creatures, which became the primary armed forces of the Temporal Empire. Shortly thereafter, the corrupted Toa of Fire, Krataxus, who had betrayed his own team and prevented the team from repairing the Nui Tower of Time, also joined the Empire. The Primal Beast elected for Krataxus to become his most important commander, and mutated him using Darkness powers, enabling Krataxus to control the powers of Darkness and, by extension, the Undead creatures as well. Defeating the Galactic Council Shortly after laying the foundations of the Empire, the Primal Beast ordered for Krataxus to expand their rule across more planets. Using the newly-built ''Titan-II'' Battleship, Krataxus established the Temporal Empire's rule over Estron first, taking advantage of its weaker political structure and its large population of bounty hunters, which Krataxus hired to assist him. Once the Galactic Council discovered this, they sent an expeditionary force to attack the Temporal Empire's bases at Estron, and take back control. Though welcomed by the Estronian population, the Galactic Council was soon driven out when Krataxus summoned Undead soldiers in far greater numbers, and took advantage of the death toll of the Galactic Council to build up an ever-greater army of Undead soldiers. After the Galactic Council was driven out of Estronian territories, the Temporal Empire's next offensive began at Arcturus Magna. First sending an ultimatum, warning that the Arcturans would undergo the same fate as the Galactic Council soldiers on Estron, the Arcturans refused to listen to the Temporal Empire. Krataxus, as a result, attacked Arcturus Magna with a battle fleet, eventually establishing himself and his Undead soldiers in Arcturus city. Once reaching the Governmental Palace, Krataxus forced Filius, president of Arcturus Magna, to formally resign, and declare Arcturus Magna a governorate of the Temporal Empire. Filius did so, and declared Krataxus governor. Krataxus also forced Filius to resign Arcturus Magna's seat from the Galactic Council, declaring in a Council meeting that the Galactic Council was to be replaced by the Imperial Council of the Temporal Empire. Despite its de jure importance, the Imperial Council only ever convened once, by force, in the Galactic Council headquarters on Arcturus Magna. There, Krataxus declared that the Undead soldiers were the primary law enforcement soldiers of the Empire, and that resistance of the Empire's self-proclaimed "rightful rule" would be faced with severe punishment. Faced with little choice, the former representatives of the Galactic Council planets unanimously voted in favour of the motions put forward by Krataxus, and the Temporal Empire's rule was officialised. The resistance is founded Although the Empire's rule was officialised in the last Imperial Council meeting, the spark of rebellion became especially prominent on the already rebellious planet of Estron, where many Bounty Hunters looking for freedom lived. During this same time, Fairon and his team resurfaced, and dispatched the Toa of Air Lev towards Estron. While on Estron, Lev recruited a number of fighters, bounty hunters, Matoran and other beings disillusioned with the newly established rule of the Temporal Empire, seeking freedom from Krataxus and the Undead, and wanting to disestablish Imperial rule to reestablish the freedom of Estron. While Lev managed to recruit many members for his new resistance, rumours of a resistance building were soon spread across the bazaars on Estron. When these rumours of rebellion reached the Primal Beast, he dispatched Krataxus on a mission to find out who the resistance are, and put an end to them. Arriving on Estron, Krataxus soon discovered what was wrong and, through threatening a network of coffeehouses, Krataxus soon found Lev, and followed him to the hideout of his resistance. There, he confronted Lev, and ordered him inside of his resistance headquarter. Inside, a battle broke out between the resistance members and Krataxus, who summoned Undead soldiers to his aid to rid of the resistance members easier. Lev escaped, though, but most of the resistance was brutally murdered. Despite the bloodbath that had occurred as a result of the Resistance efforts, the Empire had failed to suppress the spark of rebellion. Shortly afterwards, talks of a new rebellion spread once again, this time one to be led by Fairon and his team. Despite a string of successful efforts to suppress potential resistance movements, Krataxus remained uncertain of the situation. Talks of a rebellion remained a popular topic, and Krataxus felt certain that Fairon and his team were still at large, out to defeat the Empire. Battle on Ashatan An unspecified amount of time passed after the Resistance movement led by Lev had died out, when Jareroden appeared on Estron once more. Seeking advice from his old mentor, the Toa of Psionics gained information on the existence of a planet where a potential reversal of the Paralysis was described. The planet was known as Ashatan, a rocky rogue planet enclosed permanently in the darkest thunderstorms. Well aware of the existence of the planet, the Empire decided to expand the borders of the Protected Zone to a zone quite near that of Ashatan itself, and placed permanent observatories near the darkened planet. As a result of Jareroden's findings, the team of warriors led by Fairon decided to head towards Ashatan to find the information hidden on the planet. Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being followed by Krataxus. Arriving at the planet, the Toa team managed to find the temple containing the sacred information. Despite their concentrated efforts to find the information, Aquila, Lev and Jareroden all agreed to leave the planet and wait in their shuttles, effectively enabling Krataxus to attack Fairon, Fyxan and Shadon alone. In the ensuing confrontation, the dark Toa fought his opponents valiantly, nearly striking down both Fyxan and Fairon. After a final confrontation, Krataxus was blasted away by Fairon utilising every last bit of his willpower. As a result, the Toa of Light and his team managed to escape the darkened planet with the information they had deemed necessary. Krataxus, on the other hand, was left alone on the planet, angered about his failure. Intercepting the Team Shortly after his failure on Ashatan, Krataxus returned to the Nui Tower of Time, disgruntled and feeling weakened and dishonoured by his defeat. Upon his arrival at the summit, however, the Primal Beast sensed the Toa of Fire's feelings of failure and shame, and told the Toa that all was fine, as long as he learn from those mistakes. The Toa of Fire was then ordered to head to Estron, where he would find the information necessary. Knowing what the Primal Beast hinted at, Krataxus headed to Estron to find out details on what his rivals were going to be doing next. Arriving at a den he knew from his early travels with the Temporal Empire, Krataxus ordered the den owner, a wise but frail old Matoran, to tell him everything he knew about the Toa team, their whereabouts, and their eventual goals. The frail old Matoran initially refused, stubbornly telling the dark Toa that "everything comes at a price these days", but when Krataxus threatened to burn down the den and kill every single being inside it, the Matoran finally gave in, telling the Toa of Fire that his enemies were headed towards the Nui Tower of Time, where they would try to find a way into the Tower. Realising his goal, Krataxus left the den, and ordered for his Undead soldiers to burn it to the ground either way. Shortly thereafter, Krataxus boarded the Titan-II, and set course for the Protected Zone in pursuit of Fairon's team. Once arriving at the Nui Tower of Time, the dark Toa did indeed find a shuttle carrying what he believed to be the entire team. Contacting the shuttle, however, the Toa only found Shadon, Lev and Fyxan. Krataxus then demanded to know where Fairon was, to which Shadon simply responded with an "not with us". After nearly shooting down the shuttle for what he perceived to be lying, Krataxus ordered for the three to be teleported to the Titan-II via experimental Trans-Warp technology. After his opponents had arrived from the teleportation sequence, however, Krataxus noticed that Fairon was, indeed, not present. Ordering the team locked up, the Titan-II set course for the Nui Tower itself, where the Toa would be imprisoned and interrogated. In the Nui Tower of Time, Krataxus interrogated Lev, badly torturing the Toa of Air in order to attain information about the whereabouts of the Toa's base. The Toa of Air revealed that their base was clamped to an asteroid in the Shipwreck Field, an asteroid field surrounding Estron. Satisfied, Krataxus set course for Estron, where he encountered the rest of his opposing team; Fairon, Aquila and Jareroden in the ''Titan-I''. Though firing several warning shots at the vessel, the three Toa in the older battleship decided to speed off in Trans-Warp either way. Krataxus took pursuit and, through the advanced Trans-Warp Factor T3 technology of his vessel, managed to not only overtake the Titan-I, but also managed to shoot it out of Trans-Warp utilising its High-Powered Energy Cannons. The Toa of Fire then once more confronted his enemy team, who finally surrendered themselves to the Temporal Empire. Battle of the Nui Tower of Time and Downfall Taking the Toa to the Nui Tower of Time, Krataxus ordered for Jareroden and Aquila to be put in cells in the cell block in the lower levels of the Tower, while he personally would interrogate Fairon in one of the upper cell blocks. Once in the upper cell block, however, a fight erupted between Fairon and Krataxus, with neither of the two really gaining the upper hand. Ferociously fighting back, Fairon managed to best the Toa of Fire, who disappeared into a portal of Darkness. The door to Fairon's cell, however, was left open, and the Toa of Light made his way into the corridor systems of the Nui Tower of Time. Due to the Toa of Light's escape, the alerts inside the Nui Tower activated themselves, suddenly enabling the rest of Fairon's team to escape. As Fairon hurried through the corridors, he attempted desperately to find the prison control room. Though he did arrive in a control room, he arrived instead in a mysterious chamber filled with bodies, kept there for an as-yet unknown purpose. As a result of his infiltration into the body chamber, however, Fairon was confronted by another horde of Undead creatures, which he narrowly managed to evade. Shortly thereafter, the Toa of Light decided to head to the upper levels, to confront both Krataxus and the Primal Beast on his own. Fyxan, Aquila, Lev, Shadon and Jareroden had, in the meantime, managed to make their escape and found their way into a computer room. There, the team of warriors hacked into a computer, and found out that Fairon had decided to head upwards to the higher levels of the Tower. Taking pursuit, the team decided to head further upward to follow the Toa of Light as well, where they eventually encountered each other after an encounter with Undead hordes nearly put an end to the lives of the team. Moving further upward still, the Toa eventually managed to find Krataxus' throne room, with Fairon hurrying into it. Before the rest of the team could follow, however, the doors of the throne room shut tight, leaving the rest of the team outside to fight another horde of Undead soldiers. The Primal Beast, in the meantime, sensed the great danger that was drawing ever closer to himself, though he managed to remain calm despite the imminent threat. Fairon and Krataxus duked it out in the throne room, with neither really gaining the upper hand until Fairon managed to find an opening in Krataxus' defences, throwing the Toa of Fire off balance and holding him at the tip of his sword. With nowhere to go, the Toa of Darkness and Fire declared Fairon a traitor and a fool. Just as Fairon was about to round up his former best friend, however, the rest of the team managed to destroy the door of the throne room, briefly distracting Fairon and giving Krataxus the opportunity to destroy the Crystal of Time and escape. With the Crystal of Time destroyed, Krataxus escaped the throne room and headed for the summit, where he confronted the Primal Beast one last time. The Primal Beast assured his commander that "this is not the end; no. This is only the beginning." Unsure of what to make of it, Krataxus inquired with his master what to do next, who merely ordered for the Toa to head towards Arcturus Magna. Though reluctant, the Toa of Fire eventually agreed, and left for the icy planet utilising the Titan-II. In the Nui Tower itself, in the meantime, the Toa devised a plan to defeat the Temporal Beast together; fake total surrender and joining of the Empire, before turning on the Primal Beast when he was least aware. Arriving at the summit, the Toa put the plan into action, all betraying Fairon except for Aquila and the Toa of Light himself. Ordering for Fyxan to "show the true extent of his powers" by killing his final two opponents, the Primal Beast laughed, believing victory to be imminent. Instead of firing his charged Light blast at his friends, however, Fyxan fired his blast of Light at the Infinus. The blast of Light caused a disturbance within the Infinus, causing him to slowly lose control over himself once again. The battle between the warriors and the Infinus was not finished, however, and the Infinus managed to gain the upper hand despite his disturbances. Finally, managing to work together, the team managed to push the Primal Beast back toward the edge of the summit of the Nui Tower. Before they could fire their final blast of Light, however, Fyxan and Fairon were thrown back by the Infinus' powers. With all of the Toa either incapacitated or defeated, Jareroden realised there was only one opportunity; sacrifice himself and throw both himself and the Primal Beast over the edge. The Toa of Psionics then ran directly at the Infinus, ramming the Infinus in the chest and forcing them both over the edge. As the Infinus regenerated and disappeared, Jareroden died, but was turned into temporal energy by the restored Temporus. Jareroden spoke to the rest of his team, warning them that the mission was not over, and that a great Darkness was still at large. At last, after the Infinus regenerated, a massive explosion engulfed the entirety of the universe from the Nui Tower of Time, causing the restoration of the flow of Time everywhere. As Time was restored, the Undead forces felt less and less powerful, retreating into the Realm of Darkness to plan for another attack later on. With the most powerful enforcers of the Empire's order gone, the Empire collapsed onto itself as Filius and Acritus were freed once more, liberating most of Arcturus Magna single-handedly. Organisation During its tenure as reigning galactic authority, the Temporal Empire was seen by outsiders as a highly complex, top-down organisation, led directly by Krataxus. All forces of the Temporal Empire were required to answer directly to Imperial President and commander Krataxus, whose only superior was the Primal Beast, the Emperor. Although it looked like a structurally strong organisation on paper, the Temporal Empire's rule was not solidified through bureaucratic organisations, but was kept intact solely through the threat of coercion and the constant, looming threat of the Undead completely destroying a planet. As soon as Krataxus vanished and Time was restored, however, the Undead escaped back to the Realm of Darkness, and what little existed of the Empire's internal structure collapsed entirely. As a result of the coercive, violently oppressive nature of the Empire, most of its military and law enforcement operations were undertaken by Undead Toa soldiers and Undead Matoran slaves. As a result of their complete immersion in Darkness, the Undead creatures act solely on the instinct of spreading their kin by consuming others with Darkness, with Krataxus being the sole obstacle to this instinct through his willpower. This instinct was also used largely to keep the population of the Empire in check; if one segment or another would start falling out of line, they would be violently oppressed and turned to Darkness by Undead "law enforcers" of the Empire. Its economic policy is characterised by a policy known as "imperialisation", where licensed companies known as Imperial Companies operate as the only legal corporate entities. These Imperial Companies are mostly the remnants of formerly existing corporations assimilated into a single, gigantic Imperial Company. Imperial Companies are diverse, and a large part of the political and economic structure, and are key in keeping the establishment of the Temporal Empire stable. Armed Forces The armed forces of the Temporal Empire were countless Undead Toa soldiers and Undead Matoran slaves, all of which were led directly by Krataxus. Due to their numerousness, and due to the fact that more Undead could be forged out of pure Darkness, the Temporal Empire's armed forces were essentially limitless, dwarfing even those of the Galactic Council combined. Also, because the Undead completely lacked emotion and knew only instinct, they lacked any form of morale, effectively establishing a ruthlessly determined, almost robotic military force capable of taking down even the most determined army. Despite their seeming efficiency as soldiers, the Undead would quickly devolve into violence and chaos once their leader would abandon them, threatening to turn a world into Darkness before once again fleeing themselves. This was seen when Krataxus and the Primal Beast disappeared, after which Time was restored. As a result of the restoration of Time and Krataxus' disappearance, the pockets of Undead soldiers left as a threat to potential rebels were quickly taken down due to the lack of a commander to control them. The others, realising the threat to their existences, quickly fled back to the Realm of Darkness. Trivia *The Temporal Empire was partially inspired by the Dark Empire. Its foundation and officialisation through the Temporal Council, however, was partially inspired by the Galactic Empire's foundation in the film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. *The Temporal Empire is inspired by Primal Dialga's rule in the dark future in the video game Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (first appearance; not mentioned by name) *''City of Gold'' (mentioned only) Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:Darkness